Due to the high rate of Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS) and the low rate of condom use among Hispanics, this study will be part of an effort to develop more effective ways to promote condom use in this community. The attitudes, beliefs, and behaviors of Mexican Americans and Puerto Ricans regarding condom use will be assessed, as well as the characteristics of condoms of their use that could enhance their attractiveness or represent barriers to their effective use in these groups. Population-based random samples of 600 Mexican Americans from Los Angeles and 600 Puerto Ricans from New York will be interviewed over the telephone about their attitudes and behaviors regarding condom use. The two samples will be drawn from census tracts with at least 10% Hispanics in the 1980 census using a random digit dialing method. The theory of reasoned action will be used to guide development of the questionnaire and analysis of results. This study will separately describe the attitudes, beliefs, and behaviors of Puerto Ricans and Mexican Americans, while also assessing the impact of gender, acculturation, and socioeconomic factors on condom use. Because Hispanics may have different reasons for using condoms with steady and occasional partners, special attention will be given to the identification of factors associated with condom use with these two types of partners. This research will assist public health authorities to develop culturally sensitive condom promotion strategies.